Filling Those Shoes
by Jazzilla
Summary: It's never easy being the new guy, but when your team mates are counting on you for support, you've either got to suck it up, or go down in flames. 1st person, Scout's perspective.
1. Chapter 1: What am I Doing?

Hello everyone! Just thought i'd try my hand at a first person TF2 story, which will, as you know, be told from the Scout's perspective. The idea behind this is to show what things were like at the very beginning of someone joining the fight between RED and BLU. This is supposed to be the Scout from the game, which is why a bit of his accent shows up in the self narration. Hope you enjoy, and leave some feedback please! :D

**Chapter 1: What am I Doing?  
**

I remember when I first signed up for dis damn job. The feelings of loneliness and being unwanted are all too fresh in my mind. The only reason I even chose to do dis was because I had nothing else to live for, and nowhere else to go. My own Ma thought I was a failure, and most of my brothers had moved on to bigger and better things. Nineteen isn't exactly what I would call a great age to be goin' in to work for some shady military group, but like I said, I didn't really have any other choice. The name of the company was Builders League United or BLU for short. They told me I would be goin' in to combat ASAP and would be replacing the team's previous Scout, who came to an untimely end when trying to push forward and capture the RED(Reliable Excavation and Demolition)'s last base.

Oh, I suppose that's something I should mention about what I'm gonna be doin'. They shipped me to dis place called Dustbowl. It's some little minin' town out in the middle of a California desert. The heat was a big change from what I was used to back in good ol' Boston, Massachusetts dat's for sure. Anyways, these two companies, BLU and RED, they've been vyin' for control over dis here mining town for some time, and they hire nothin' to live for guys like me to do their dirty work. The pay is decent enough, and we get a one week reprieve every time we complete an objective. Those can range anywhere from taking over vital points within the town to killin' everyone on the opposin' team. Reinforcements ain't much of a problem, since these guys have plenty a soldiers to send in to the fray.

So here I am, fresh on the job, not knowin' anything about just exactly what I'd be up against. I arrived durin' a cease fiah since the BLU's had captured dis here base. I didn't exactly receive a warm welcome, as everyone had gotten to know and appreciate their last Scout, and now here I was, some young kid thinkin' he had what it took to last longer den a few minutes out in the field. Though da truth was that I was scared outta my freakin' mind.

I walked in to the common room inside the base and popped open my can a BONK! Atomic Energy drink. No one seemed to pay me any heed, so I just took a seat in the nearest seat. Everyone just sat there in dead silence; I swear you'd think you were in a wax museum or somethin'.

I took a sip of my drink and cleared my throat, "So, umm, what exactly is all yous guys jobs around here?" I asked trying to break the ice. Nobody gave a response though. It became apparent to me that everyone was still taking their previous loss pretty hard, so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Things didn't get much better even after everyone had finally come out of their gloomy attitudes. The time soon came for the cease fire to end, and we would all have to head out to the battlefront to try and drive the REDs from the valley.

I remember my first live fire combat situation. This was so unlike the training scenarios they put you through back at boot camp. I could barely keep myself from shakin' in my god damn shoes as the sounds of battle closed in around me. Bullets, rockets, and grenades whizzed passed me at blinding speeds. I dove behind a nearby wooden barrel and held my Scattergun (which was a standard issue weapon for my class) close to my chest. Sweat poured down my face, and I could feel my heart beating at an alarming rate.

The team Sniper ran by and had to take a second glance when he caught sight of me out of the corner of his eye. He ran over to me and pulled me up by the collar of my shirt, "Come get on the point wanker!" he spat in my face before letting me go. I just shook my head and crawled back behind the barrel. He shook his head and wiped his arm across his brow, "Bloody wuss…" I heard him whisper as he headed off to assist our team mates.

A set of speaker's protruding from the wall nearby suddenly clicked on, "You fail! Everybody fall back to the forward base and re-gather your strength!" a raspy, older female voice boomed with much dismay.

I stood up and couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself. I had done absolutely nothing to help my team push forward, and maybe because of that we weren't able to claim the next base. The first of my team mates to come round the corner to head back to our base was the Heavy. He looked up and simply shook his head at me. The Medic and Soldier followed closely behind and didn't even bother looking my way, but I could see the anger on their half hidden faces. The Sniper walked by next, followed by our Engineer and Pyro, and lastly by our Spy and Demoman.

I lowered my head in shame and began the slow trudge back to the base. When I walked in to the common room, everyone threw me the dirtiest look they could muster. I kept my head low and walked right through them towards my private quarters.

I slammed the door behind me as I walked in and threw my equipment against the wall. I slipped out of my blue t-shirt and let it fall to the floor. I placed one hand against the wall and leaned against it for support as I stared in to the mirror on my wall. I could barely even look at myself. My short brown hair was completely matted, a thick layer of dirt covered my face, and my already lanky build looked worse for ware. I pressed my forehead against the glass and sighed.

I heard muffled voices coming from the other side of the wall, so I pressed my ear against it to see if I couldn't make anything out.

"Ze boy is clearly not cut out for zis line of work." I heard Spy say from the other side of the wall.

"Maybe we could put in a request and get him transferred outta here." Engineer suggested.

"Maybe all ze boy needs is some time to adjust to everysing zat ve do here. I read his medical files, and zey say he performed excellently in ze training scenarios." Medic reassured the others. I was glad to hear that at least someone was trying to defend me.

"Training shmaining!" Sniper shouted, "The boy's a bloody disgrace to our previous Scout's name, an' I think he's gonna get one of us killed if he don't suck it up soon!"

"Vat do you expect. He is leetle man, and leetle men do not belong on zis team. Engineer, maybe you could build him diaper changing station!" Heavy joked, which got a chuckle from most everyone.

I pulled my ear away from the wall and let myself fall in to bed. I placed my hand against my forehead and sighed. _I'm never gonna get these guys' respect. Maybe I should just put in that transfer request myself_, I thought. All I could do now though was shut my eyes and hope I could get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: God Damn REDs

**Chapter 2: God Damn REDs**

I woke up late the next day and scrambled around my room frantically lookin' for my things. After I secured all of my weapons and had gathered everything I needed, I headed out to the front of the base where everyone was waiting.

"It's about bloody time!" Sniper shouted as he slung his rifle over his shoulder.

I rubbed the back of my neck in a nervous manner and didn't give a reply. Sniper just shook his head and placed his face in the palm of his hand. The speakers outside the base booted up, "I trust you will not fail me this time…" the mysterious woman said in a low voice.

"Ve vill make sure zat everyone does everysing zey can to drive ze REDs from ze valley." Medic said to the disembodied voice.

There was a moment of silence before the announcer spoke up once again, "See to it that they do." was all she said before the speakers clicked off.

Medic threw me a steely glance and simply coughed in to his hand. The nine of us walked up to the wrought iron gates which separated us from the REDs as they set up their defenses. We all got in to our positions and surveyed the REDs movin' this way and that. Our first order of business would be to take over a giant wooden shack at our immediate front, which would provide excellent cover fire for us as we assaulted the second control point in the area. There was also a smaller shack at our left where a RED Spy or Pyro could be waiting to ambush us.

The timer on the ceiling in front of the gates counted down until finally the gates were thrown open and a loud alarm went off, signifyin' the start of the battle. I kissed the barrel of my Scattergun and took off in a cloud a smoke. I decided to take the path that led up da left side a da larger shack since it looked like there wasn't any REDs there. I jumped up on to the raised wooden platform and got my first taste of facin' off against an enemy one on one.

A red, pill shaped grenade flew past me and almost made me trip over myself. The grenade went off harmlessly, and I turned to see the RED Demoman standing just a few feet away from me. He wore a malicious grin as he loaded another grenade in to his grenade launcher. I fired off a shot in to his chest, but his flak jacket took most a the damage. He fired off a few more grenades, and I danced around tryin' to avoid 'em. I fired off another shot which hit his left arm. He grunted in pain as blood started to stain his uniform. While he was distracted I ran over to da control point's plate and crouched on top of it.

It didn't take long for the Demoman to notice what I was tryin' to do, and he nearly blew me to bits as he launched a few sticky bombs on to the plate. I jumped away just as he detonated them and landed on the hot dirt below. He sneered at me and then lifted the bottom flap of his flak jacket, revealing a little smiley face on a piece of paper stuck to his crotch.

By this time my hands were so sweaty that I could barely keep a firm grip on my Scattergun. I looked over and could see my team mates were still in a deadlock against the other REDs, so I knew I was on my own out here. The Demoman laid a couple more sticky bombs on the point and then headed in to the shack. I noticed a doorway on the bottom floor which led in to the shack and decided to go that way. When I made my way in, I was surprised to find our Spy waiting inside.

"Ah, I see you have not been killed yet my boy, zat is surprising." he commented as he spotted me.

He signaled me over, and the two of us huddled in the corner downstairs, "Here is ze plan…I am going to head up disguised as a RED and kill zat pesky Demoman defending ze point, and zen you will run in and stand on ze point." When he finished he waited for a response from me.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and nodded, "Y-yeah, sure." was all I said in response.

In the blink of an eye, Spy disappeared from sight. I waited for the signature scream of the Demoman bein' backstabbed. I heard the scream, and was about to spring in to action.

That's when I felt it, a searing pain in my back. I fell to the floor like a sack a bricks. When I turned myself on to my back, I saw the RED Spy standin' there with a cocky grin on his face. He held a blood stained knife in his hand and spun it around in an expert fashion. He took the cigarette from his mouth and tapped it, causin' some ashes to drift on to me. He then reached in to his jacket and pulled his Revolver out.

"Two Scout's in one week…what a shame." he taunted, and then aimed the barrel of the gun at my head.

"Congratulations, we have seized this control point!" the announcer shouted over the speakers in a gleeful manner.

A look of anger came over the RED Spy's face, and he suddenly vanished from sight as the footsteps of my team mates could be heard growin' closer.

My vision had become blurry, and I could feel the wetness at my back. "Help…" I barely managed to get out.

The last thing I remember was Sniper and Medic walking through the door and kneelin' at my side. And then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3: Back at Base

Okay, so after some welcome advice from Charlett, I've gone more in depth with Scout's accent, so it really sounds like he's from Boston. I've also cut back on the "big words" i guess you could say, and made it sound more like things Scout would say when describing or talking about things. Please tell me what you think, and criticism and advice are always welcome! Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 3: Back at Base**

"Freakin' unbelievable…" I mumbled as the memories of past events came floodin' back inna my head. I felt like someone had slammed a damn sledghamma inna my back, and my head wasn't feelin' any betta.

I looked around da room while my vision re-adjusted to da light, and when everything got a little clearer, I could tell I was inna infirmary back at da base. I looked down and realized I had all dese wires an' tubes strapped to my body. I was about to rip em all out when Medic came a struttin' in.

"Hold still Schveinhund!" he shouted at me as he came closer.

He checked one a tha machines monitoring my heart beat and then wrote somethin' down onna clipboard he held in his hands. Den he walked over to a plastic bag a liquid hangin' at my bedside and examined it closely.

"So whattaya think doc, am I gonna live ta fight anotha day?" I asked a bit impatiently.

The aged German gave me a stern look an' nodded, "Da, you are very lucky herr Scout, just one millimeter more to ze left und zat knife would have hit your spine. Be sankful zat ze RED Spy needs to learn a little more about exactly where a person's spine is located." he explained, which made feel a little betta.

Medic turned to leave me, but I held my hand out and asked him to wait. He turned ta face me and raised his brow, "Yes, vat is it?" he asked.

I scratched my head, as I felt a little uncomftable askin' what I was about ta ask. "Uhh, how exactly did your last Scout die? All dey told me back at HQ was dat he died cappin'na last point for yous guys." I blurted out, hoping not to anger him.

Medic went to da corner an' grabbed 'imself a chair an' pulled it close. He let loose a pretty big sigh an' then started with his story. "Vell, our last Scout had been vith us for almost two years, und he vas ze best of ze best. He could run in und out of ze fray wisout ever being touched by any of ze REDs, und he also enjoyed taunting und making fun of ze enemy Engineers und Heavies." he stopped for a moment an' adjusted his glasses while chucklin' softly, "Everyone on ze team really liked him, but he never really rubbed his fighting skills in our faces. Over a veek ago, ve vere drawink close to capturing ze second to last RED base und driving zem back to zere final stronghold. It came down to ze wire, und ve only needed vun little push to break through ze defenses und get zat point. Heavy und I had an Ubercharge ready to deploy, und ve vould clear out ze Engineer's Sentry nest in order to allow Scout to push forward und claim victory." he had to stop again an' collect 'imself, I could see it was hard for him to tell me alla dis.

"Yeah, an' den what happened?" I pushed, sittin' onna edge a my bed.

"I deployed ze charge, und Heavy und I ran forward and tore through ze Engineer's Sentry like it vas made from tissue paper. After zat, ze Scout ran forward und jumped on to ze point. When ze scanner had turned half blue, ze enemy Heavy und Medic came charging around ze corner und deployed zere own Ubercharge. Ve called for Scout to retreat, but he told us he vas so close to capturing ze base. Once Heavy und I had pulled back, ze enemy Heavy turned his attention on ze Scout. Ve vatched in horror as our comrade vas torn to bits by minigun fire, but he had claimed zat last point for us right before he vas killed. So, ve earned our victory, but at a high price…ze price of vun of our friends." When he finished da story he took his glasses off and placed his hand over his face to hide his tears.

I looked down at da ground and didn't really know what to say. "So I guess dat's why everyone's havin' such a hard time acceptin' me den?" I asked him.

Medic nodded and put his glasses back ova his eyes, "Da, but I sink if you show zem zat you are villing to cooperate vis zem and help out with everysing, zey vill come to accept you in time."

He gave me a soft pat onna leg an'en left me to my thoughts. How was I supposed ta match up wit a guy like da last Scout dey had? I mean da guy literally sounded like one a da most selfless guys onnis team. Ah, I guess it won't to me any good thinkin' about it while I'm in such bad shape. Maybe when I get better I can think up some ways ta earn dese guys respect, but fa now, I gotta get some sleep.

So anudda week came an' went, an' by da end of it I was feelin' up to fightin' alongside my team mates again, though they still didn't seem to thrilled about it.

"First day on the job an' he hides in a corner like a bloody wuss, and then the next day he gets himself stabbed in the back! A Scout getting stabbed in the back, now that's downright embarrasin'." I heard dat damn Sniper comment when I came outta the infirmary. Medic gave 'im a nice slap onna cheek though, which cheered me up a bit I guess.

We 'ad all gathered around da conference table an' a little grey box projected a map a Dustbowl on to the wall. Most of it was covered in BLU, on account a we had taken ova a lot of dis place, but there was still a part a it colored in RED. We 'ad three more vital control points ta capture before we would assault RED HQ an' drive 'em from dis valley fa good. Medeic seemed ta always take charge durin' dese meetins, but no one really seemed to mind.

"Ve are currently stationed here." He said as he pointed out our base on da map. "Our next objective is situated here, just on ze other end of zis valley. Ze REDs are currently held up in a silo there, and are no doubt makink preperations to push us back. It has been nussing but a tug of war for ze past few veeks, but ve have finally got a foot hold, and if ve keep it up, ve might just see zis land free from ze REDs within ze month." When he finished with his little spiel everyone threw their hands up inna air and started hootin' and hollerin'.

"Alright, ve must make ready for ze next assault on ze REDs! Ve vill be pairink in to groups of two to ensure zat everyvun has some sort of backup ven out in ze field." He den rubbed his chin wit 'is gloved hand and looked each a us ova.

"I vill be goink vis Heavy, vich is ze obvious choice." he said, an' Heavy didn't seem to throw in any kinda objection.

"Demoman und Soldier, you two vill be together." Demo and Soldier slammed each other's fists and wore giddy smiles on'ere faces.

"Hmm, Spy, Pyro, und Engineer vill vork to keep each other safe. Ve must make sure zat Engineer's buildings don't get destroyed." Spy an' Engineer gave each otha cold stares, I could tell from da get go dat those two didn't like each otha, an' Pyro just sat inna corner and didn't say a thing (a course, he never said much anyways onna count a his mask muffled everythin' he said).

"So zat leaves…Sniper und Scout!" Medic shouted, an' I nearly fell outta my chair.

Sniper got outta his chair an' slammed his hands down onna table, "Like bloody hell I'm gonna be paired up with that piker! You might as well send me in alone!" he shouted at da top a his lings.

"Dis ain't exactly gonna be a picnic fa me eitha!" I shouted in protest alongside 'im.

Medic seemed awful calm an' cheerful about dis setup. "I figure you two need some time to 're-introduce' yourselves. You vill eizer learn to adapt to each other or you vill both be killed." he told us while still wearin'at same goofy grin.

Sniper threw me a steely glare an'en stormed outta tha room. So I was gonna be paired up wi'dat guy, huh? I guess it ain't so bad, onna counta he likes ta hang back and pick off his targets from afar. An' he calls me da coward. We had an hour to get ready for da upcoming fight, so I figya I'd betta limber up before den.


	4. Chapter 4: Change of Heart

**Chapter 4: Change of Heart**

"Report to ze front of ze base, ve vill be departing immediately!" I heard Medic shout ova da innacom.

I grabbed my things an' headed outside ta meet my team mates, an'en made my way ova ta where Sniper was waitin'.

Medic looked each a us ova an'en turned away from us, "To victory comrades!" he shouted, an' all a us cheered aloud an' ran off towards da RED base.

It wasn't long before Sniper an' I found ourselves all alone in a long unnaground tunnel. It felt kinda awkward bein' alone wit 'im, an' I could tell just bein' ere made him wanna punch me or somethin'.

"I hope you're as good wit'at thing as they said you was back at HQ." I said to try an' break da ice. Even'ough I didn't really like dis guy, I figyad it'd be betta to at least try an' get along wit' im ratha then brood on my hatred.

The only response I got was a loud snort an' a sort a "Shut da fuck up" kin' a look. I rubbed my neck an' decided it would be best not ta piss dis guy off. We walked along da tunnel for a long time, all da while we could hear da sounds a da battle up above our heads. I hope our guys were doin' alright, and would hate ta have to come outta dis place to da sight a one a my team mates all mangled.

I shook da thought outta my mind as we had come to da end a da tunnel, which just so happened ta end in a sorta vantage point which looked down onna whole battlefield. I spotted Demo and Soldier comin' outta a gated area, an' Medic an' Heavy were makin' ere way up da middle towards da RED base. To our left was a path which led down to da ground, but there really wasn't much else ta see.

Sniper knelt down next to a large rock an' looked down'a scope a his rifle. I kicked da dirt at my feet an'en took a seat up against anudda rock nearby. I reached inna my pack an' grabbed me a nice refreshin' can a BONK! An' chugged it down.

"Would you mind not bein' so loud when you drink that shit." Sniper said witout takin'is eyes offa his scope.

I rolled my eyes an'en threw da can to da side and crossed my arms. Man dis guy was a jerk. I had actually been tryin'a get along wit dis guy an' all he was doin' was makin' me hate him even more.

After sittin' around fa nearly fifteen minutes wit not action I couldn't take it any more. "Gawd, dis is so stupid! I should be down'ere wit dose guys an helpin' em ta cap dat point!" I shouted in a fit a rage.

Sniper chuckled, "After what happened to you the first day I'm a bit surprised you'd want to go down there an' get yourself killed."

Dat was it, I couldn't take dis guy's attitude any longa. I got to my feet an' walked over ta him an' got right in his face. "You know what, screw you mister sit back an' not have ta worry about getting' up close an' personal wit anybody! I've only been here two days an' I bet I've been in more one on one fights against da REDs den you have!" I yelled in'is long face.

He calmly wiped da spit from 'is glasses an'en placed em back on ova his eyes. "Well, if you're so eager to fight, then I ain't gonna stop ya. It'll be a bloody load off my mind that's for sure." he said in a low voice.

I threw my arms up in to da air and started to fume, "Ya know what Snipes, whateva, I'm out!" I den stomped off an' woldn't look back.

Freakin' loser, who da hell does he think he is anyway!? I thought as I continued my trek down da long Cliffside path. I had been so caught up in my anger dat I didn't even realize dat I couldn't see da blue dot which came from Sniper's scope. I looked back an' I couldn't see 'im anywhere. Den I saw it, a flash of RED behind da boulder. I took off up towards where Sniper had been an' came upon Sniper locked in hand to hand combat wit da RED Spy. Da same Spy which nearly did me in da day before.

Sniper gave I'm a right hook an' knocked him to da ground, an'en unsheathed 'is machete and swiped it down on the rat bastard, but da Spy had some pretty good reflexes an' rolled to da side to avoid da blow. Da Spy got to his feet an' pulled his knife from concealment an' gave Sniper a grin before lashin' out. Snipes knocked his blow to da side wit 'is machete and kicked that frenchy right in da gut.

I was getting' pretty close by now, but I guessed it didn't matter since Sniper was doin' pretty well against his opponent. Den dat shapeshiftin' rat used his cloak to go invisible, an'en a few cut marks appeared across Sniper's cheeks. Sniper flailed 'is machete around hopin' ta hit seomthin', but all he was hittin' was air. He was suddenly pushed to da ground, an' dat damn Spy reappeared right over 'im and was gettin' ready ta deal a killin' blow.

I grabbed my trusty baseball bat outta my bag an' screamed as loud as I could as I leapt forward. I slammed dat bat right in to dat Spy's chest an' knocked him off balance, an'en gave 'im anudda hit on 'is stomach. He tried to slahs me wit'at puny little knife, but I was too fast for 'im an' whacked him in the back. He stumbled forward an'en screamed at me as he tried ta catch me off guard by swingin' his arm around. I cracked him right inna elbow an' heard his arm snap like a twig.

"Ain't so tough when you ain't got the element a surprise are you ya backstabbin' traitor!" I taunted as his knife fell outta his hand.

He fell to his knees an'en gave me a bloodied smile, "Don't think you've gotten your revenge so quickly my friend, this isn't over." he spat at me.

I gripped my bat with both a my hands an' pulled dat thing back as much as I could before I let it fly. Da sound that was made when da netal connected wit 'is face was so satisfyin', an' a few a his teeth went flyin' outta his mouth as he collapsed to da ground.

"Home freakin' run!" I shouted as I celebrated my victory. I suddenly stopped when I heard what sounded like somethin' short circuiting, but didn't pay any attention to it. Instead, I turned my attention on my injured team mates lyin' on da ground a few feet away.

I placed his arm around my shoulder an'en helped him over to a nearby boulder so he could lean against it for support.

"Why'd you come back for me?" he asked as I sat him down.

I gave 'im a smile, "I may not like you dat much Snipes but I don't want you to die, especially to dat damn RED Spy." I told 'im, an' he chuckled a bit.

"So you got him then?" he asked, an' I gestured ova to da corpse on da ground.

"See for yaself." I replied.

I took a med kit outta my bag and used it to help clean up some a his wounds, an'en helped him to his feet an' let 'im lean against me for support.

"Scout…" he started, an' I looked over at 'im, "Thanks mate." Was all he said, an' I nodded.

"No problem." I said, an' da two a us made our way down to meet up wit our team mates.


End file.
